Obstacles
In the game there will be obstacles that can be placed to control the flow of the big top's guests. Each of these obstacles behaves in a different way and cost different amounts of coins. These obstacles can be used to help maintain the ideal amount of people under the big top and drive away people if need be. Range is the amount of squares around the obstacle that affect the visitors. The squares affected are different for each obstacle. Deterrent Level is the average percent of visitors who will be deterred by the obstacles. Size is the number of squares that the obstacle takes up on the map, which are at least partially surrounded by the squares that make up the Range. Cool-down is how long the obstacle must wait before using it's deterring ability. For example, the lion will roar and must wait 10 seconds before roaring again. Velvet Rope Description - 'A small rope that can't be crossed. '''Range(squares) - '''3 ' ' '''Deterrent Level -' 2% ' '''Size(squares) - '''3 ' ' '''Cool-down(sec) -' 0 Cost - '''174 coins Lion Cage '''Description - '''A cage with a roaring lion in in. Might cause more timid guests to flee the circus. '''Range(squares) - '''10 'Deterrent Level - 100% '''Size(squares) - '''2 '''Cool-down(sec) - '''10 '''Cost - '''1110 coins Water Balloon Cannon '''Description - '''Cannon that delivers a watery payload to a remote location possibly causing them to leave in disgust. '''Range(squares) - '''9 'Deterrent Level - 60% '''Size(squares) - '''1 '''Cool-down(sec) - '''3 '''Cost - '''765 coins Food Stand Cart '''Description - '''Cart filled with all sorts of goodies that attracts people to it. A bad batch can also cause people to leave. '''Range(squares) - 28 Deterrent Level - '5% '''Size(squares) - '''2 '''Cool-down(sec) - '''0 '''Cost - '''690 coins Rings of Fires '''Description - '''Rings in which guests pass through that are ablaze. Might scare away the more timid crowd. '''Range(squares) - '''2 'Deterrent Level - 35% '''Size(squares) - '''2 '''Cool-down(sec) -' 0 'Cost - '''195 coins Thieving Monkeys '''Description - '''Monkeys that are loose and taking anything their grimy hands can get on, including your priceless jewelry. 'Range(squares) - 24 '''Deterrent Level - '''15% '''Size(squares) - '''1 '''Cool-down(sec) - '''0 '''Cost - '''900 coins Elephants '''Description - '''Elephants that occasionally shoot water out their snout in a line in front of them causing some people to leave because they are now uncomfortable. '''Range(squares) - '''10 'Deterrent Level - 50% '''Size(squares) - '''4 '''Cool-down(sec) -' 5 '''Cost - 780 coins Hypnotist 'Description - '''Hypnotist that entertains crowds and keeps them in a trance, however this might prove "too trippy" for some. '''Range(squares) - '''8 'Deterrent Level - 10% '''Size(squares) - '''1 '''Cool-down(sec) -' 0 'Cost - '''240 coins Trapeze Accident '''Description - '''Trapeze that accidentally fell causing a panic and making a lot of people leave in fear '''Range(squares) - '''32 'Deterrent Level - 75% '''Size(squares) - '''4 '''Cool-down(sec) - '''60 '''Cost - '''660 coins Balloon Animals '''Description - Attraction that brings crowds to it, but if a ballon pops then it might scare a few away. ' 'Range(squares) - '''4 'Deterrent Level - 5% '''Size(squares) - '''1 '''Cool-down(sec) - '''0 '''Cost -' 90 coins